


The Super Special Secret of Aslan

by SassySimoneUnicorn



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hannah Montana Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Double Life, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, M/M, Music, On Hiatus, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/pseuds/SassySimoneUnicorn
Summary: The Hannah Montana AU that everyone thought no one neededAslan Jade Callenrese is an average teenage boy in high school who has a big secret:He's actually big name pop star sensation Ash LynxWhen photographer and fellow classmate (and ultimate crush) Eiji Okamura discovers this secret, he is ultimately dragged into Aslan's life as both a student at a prep school and an ultimate bi icon with pipes of an angel.(INDEFINITE HIATUS!!)





	The Super Special Secret of Aslan

_Saturday, September 3rd_

_So, Griffin got me this diary to "express my feelings" or whatever. So, I'm going to go out and tell you, the diary I got, all about my wacko but wonderful life._

_Name: Aslan Jade Callenrese (Aslan to everybody, AJ to my best friends, big bro Griff, and lil bro Michael)_

_Age: 17 (wow. Can't believe I'm 17. It's like one minute I'm a toddler and the next, I'm a frickin adult. Almost. Can't wait til I turn 18.)_

_Best friends: my best bro in the whole world, Shorter Wong (who's rocking a purple mohawk nowadays. Back in middle school, it was green so we'd call him a pineapple), Alexander "Alex" Rodriguez(the best mom friend you could ever had), Kendrick "Kong" Willson(who looks tough and intimidating, but can make a mean set of cookies and cupcakes, if you asked me), Benny "Bones" McDowell(loveable, cute, and naively unaware about his gap in between his teeth), and Sing Soo Ling (Shorter's half brother and protege in producing music. He's a bit of a brat, but then again, I was kinda like that at his age. So, a good kid deep down.)_

_Family: The best big brother in the world to me, Griffin Callenrese, Max Lobo (the best adopted dad ever, unless he's singing "My Darling Clementine " then he gets points off. But still), his wife Jessica (who you don't wanna mess with when provoked. She keeps my pasty butt in check when it comes to school and grades, but a great adopted mom nonetheless), and their son/my little brother, Michael (who is oh so precious, I'd believe that his blood oozes out cinnamon rolls and chocolate chip pancakes). Why am I not talking about my biological father and mother? Who cares. They're not in my life anymore. End of question._

_Sexuality: Bi as Hell! I like both girls and boys. As long as they can be decent to me, I can deal with them. I discovered that I was bi when I kept looking at the cute boys in middle school, alongside the cute girls. At first I thought that it was weird and I was embarrassed about it, but my big bro, lil bro, Shorter and Co., and my parents have all accepted me for who I am. How cool is that?_

_Enemies: I have three. One was Arthur Frederick, who was my tormentor in middle school, but Shorter and Co. beat him up so badly, he pissed his pants, ran away, and never hurled a punch at me ever again. Rumor has it that Arthur went to homeschool because of them. It was glorious._

_But, oooohhh, man. No one has ever gotten under my skin as much as the Snake himself, Popular Boy at Banana Fish Prepatory Academy and apart of a really important family, the long haired beauty Yut-lung Lee._

_To put it simply, it's not like he insults me or bullies me physically like Arthur did. It's just that 1. He's academically better than me (despite my IQ being higher than him, so kiss my 200 IQ ass, you Snake!) And 2. He just feels like he's hollier-than-thou to me. In other words, he feels like just because he has gorgeous hair, perfect skin, and can rock dresses as well as any girl at this school, not to mention being a son of the wealthiest family in all of New York, he has the right to be bragging to EVERYONE about what he bought or what he ate or what test he passed._

_And I'm like, SHUT UP! No one cares, no one is never gonna care, and people who do care are not gonna care the moment we all graduate! It's so irritating! I prefer being humble, thank you very much._

_And as for the third enemy, it's pumpkins. Screw those orange demonspawns. Nuff said._

_Oh. Look at the time. Griffin is telling me to get ready. For what, you, my precious little diary, are asking? Well…..It's a HUGE secret. But, seriously, I gotta go. Later!_

_-Aslan Jade Callenrese, Boy with the Big Secret_

* * *

* * *

_**New York Concert Hall, Later that night** _

"Heyyyy!", I say into my headset to my lovely, loud, and wonderful fans; adjusting my signature black wings and winking to the crowd. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE LYNX EXPERIENCE?!"

Throes of "Ash!" and "I love youuu!" and "Please date me, Lynx!" surrounded me. It was the biggest crowd I've had in a while. Not only was the show sold out, it was packed!

I took a few steps back to the my backup dancers, Shorter (who was in his Lil Changdaul getup) being among them. "You ready?", he mouthed to me. I look at him and smirked. He really knows how nervous I kinda get and how I need reassurance from him; despite me being confident on stage. I wouldn't trade him for anyone as my best friend.

"Yeah. I'm ready." , I mouth back. I then look at my millions of fans and then say, "This is dedicated to the people who are going back to school! This is Beginnings for The Rebellious. A 1, a 2, a 1234….."

_**3 hours and an encore performance later....** _

As I, a now tired mess, thanked my adoring fans, announced my next concert, and blew kisses at them, with them chanting "Ash Lynx! Ash Lynx!" in the background, I head backstage; where all my friends (in their goofy and bizarre as hell disguises), Griffin (in his Disguise of sunglasses and a blue newsboy hat), and Max (who just had on a mustache. That's it) were at, hanging out and eating all the yummy food that was catered to us.

"Whoa! That was so awesome!", Sing (in his Xiaobo Young outfit) exclaimed. "The way you danced to that song was so sexy and alluring. Not to mention the way you-"

"Okay, Sing. We get it. He was sexy.", Shorter interrupted. "But, bro, my favorite part was looking cool with you, despite me lacking your awesome dance moves. After all, it wouldn't be Ash Lynx without Lil Changdaul by his side." He touched my black wings fondly as a joke. I smile and giggle, thinking that if it weren't for Shorter's talent at producing my songs, the Ash Lynx name wouldn't be as big as is today.

"Yeah! You were cool and all, but what about us?", exclaimed Kong (AKA Hypeman King Candyman), playing with his cotton candy colored hair.

"Yeah! We were super freakin dope hyping up the crowd out there!" squawked a very eccentric Bones (decked in his Gum getup); mouth stuffed with monzerella cheese sticks. "Leave it to us being an appetizer to your main course, AJ."

All this food talk is making me hungry, I think as I grab a slice of pizza. Thanks for the reminder, Bones.

"Yeah. You 2 were wonderful, as usual. I dunno what I'd do without hypemen.", I say, taking a bite of my pizza. It was soooooo good. If there's one thing I love about being in the Big Apple, it's the pizza.

"Well, you know what my favorite part of the concert was?", Griffin piped up, taking off his sunglasses. "The proposals you did for those lovely couples."

"Yes. It was lovely.", sighed Max, stroking his fake mustache.

"Oh, yeah! That was so cute!", Kong exclaimed. "My favorite couple was that one stylish girl rocking a casual tuxedo style and her cute chubby girlfriend."

I remembered those two. The way Shizuku got down on one knee with a wall shaped box and revealed the ring. "I'll break these walls down to be with you forever." Is what she said to her lover Nana, who broke down crying tears of joy, proceeding that with the two kissing and the crowd cheering. Even I got a little teary eyed.

"Well, that was sweet." Alex (donned in his Juan getup), had said, drinking his cup of fruit punch. "But my favorite proposal was that one between the one guy with the silver haired guy and the redhead. Were their names Shirayuki and Zen?"

"Yeah. I remember.", I say, taking another bite of my pizza; thinking about how adorable Shirayuki and Zen were, dressed up like Snow White and Prince Charming respectively. I then sigh. "If only I had someone like that to-"

"Is this whole proposal thing an excuse to fulfill your non-existent love life, AJ?", Sing interrupted, the little brat that he was. "Cuz that would be rich coming from the virgin blonde."

I almost choke on my pizza.

"Hey!", I shout back in defense and embarrassment, feeling my blood rise to my cheeks. "I-i have you know that I am half a virgin, thank you very much."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Regina George!"

Cue Kong and Bones hysterically laughing at that, like it's the funniest thing since avocado toast.

 _That son of a bitch will pay!_ , I think to myself, still looking like an angry and flustered tomato with black angel wings. So much for being Black Winged Adonis Ash Lynx on stage earlier, for now I've regressed back to flustered, tired, and so done with life Aslan Jade Callenrese.

But, I wouldn't give anything for the world for this double life. It's the best of both worlds, y'know? Was that a song from a TV show? I don't remember. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about the chapter? Gimme Kudos, praises, suggestions. This is my first AO3 story and my first AU, BTW.
> 
> BTW, the characters of Nana and Shizuku and Shirayuki and Zen are from Magical Girl Raising Project and Snow White with the Red Hair respectively. 
> 
> Also, here is my Twitter so you can follow me:
> 
> Check out Magical Rose Princess Sassy ⚘🦄 (@Sassysimone125): https://twitter.com/Sassysimone125?s=09


End file.
